


Orbit

by SebastianMoranhasarrived



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, Scene: The Bandstand (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianMoranhasarrived/pseuds/SebastianMoranhasarrived
Summary: For 6000 years Crowley has felt like Toliman, aka Alpha Centauri B
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [error_era](https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_era/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift to nieniekoto on the Top Crowley Hell discord!! I really hope you enjoy it, and wish you a wonderful New Year~

We’re not friends, I don’t even like you!

For a moment one wonders

If what he says is really the truth

Six thousand years you’ve known this angel

Roughly five thousand and five-hundred have you loved him 

You made that play a hit for this angel, and his smile reminded you of the stars you helped create

You’ve always circled around him like those stars, haven’t you?

We’re on _our_ side!!

This foolish demon, why isn’t he listening? 

The world is ending and he expects you to run off with him

Oh you do want to run with him, you know you do

He’s circling you, like he always does

But you can’t circle him in return, not now

So you tell him it’s over, there is no ‘our side’

And just like that, the orbiting ends


End file.
